


Breathe you in

by corpuscallos_m



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpuscallos_m/pseuds/corpuscallos_m
Summary: Seungri isn't exactly shy about his sex life, and that's a problem for Youngbae.





	

 

 

 

_Bang.. bang.. bang.. bang…._

 

Youngbae slowly opens his eyes and breathes in. Disoriented from sleep, he looks around for the offending sound that woke him. He feels it before he can hear it again, the sound reverberating against the wall and through his bed.

 

It's then that he understands with an embarrassing realization. Seungri is _entertaining_.

 

As Youngbae begins to wake up a little more, it's then that he notices the breathy moans and groans also making their way through the wall.

 

He sighs, annoyed, thinking about hitting the wall and telling them to shut up. Looking at the clock and seeing it being fucking 2:18AM, he follows through.

 

The knocking on the wall stops, and Youngbae sighs in relief as he lies back down and gets comfortable. Just as he's about to go back to sleep, the noises start up again as they slowly get back up to speed.

 

“Are you fucking serious?!” Youngbae shouts at the wall.

 

He lies back down with a growl, folding his pillow over his ears and waiting for them to stop. He grabs his phone to distract him from the noise next door. And since it's already in his hand, he definitely takes a second to send a passive aggressive text Seungri's way.

 

_'pls take her to a hotel next time,'_ it reads.

 

__

 

The next morning, Youngbae wakes when it's still slightly dark out. The sun just barely rising to break the fog and the cold. He's in the kitchen making coffee when he hears the sound of Seungri's bedroom door creak open. Youngbae thinks it weird for a split second, because Seungri has never been the type to get up before noon unless forced to.

 

Then before he can really think about it, a man he doesn't know appears from down the hall, passing in front of the kitchen as he makes his way to the front door. The man gives Youngbae a sheepish glance as he hurriedly slips on his shoes and disappears out the door.

 

Now, Youngbae _knows_ Seungri is bisexual. But it's always been a kind of “mostly women” sort of bisexual. So the appearance of a random man in their apartment, and not a woman, is actually quite surprisingly to Youngbae.

 

It only serves to remind him of his own twisted sexuality.

 

Youngbae has never been with a man himself. But he's always had a slight curiosity of what it would be like. He's heard stories, read scandalous webpages on the subject, and even fostered a few crushes here and there. But as for actually trying anything? Never.

 

He never even thought about the possibility until he started learning way too much about Seungri's sex life. He would proudly tell stories to the members about who he managed to hook up with. Mostly just to piss off Jiyong who would stew about his lack of hook ups due to work and call Seungri a liar out of spite.

 

They would sit there in the noisy club, arguing over the music. While Youngbae would sit quietly, trying to repress his thoughts about how Seungri talked about how he met a girl who gave amazing head; or about how he met another who was ridiculously loud in bed.

 

It was (mostly) easy to ignore outside of the moment. He didn't really recall the details of Seungri's sexcapades every time. Not unless it was something truly outlandish that Jiyong would vehemently call out as a lie. Like that one time Seungri claimed to have gotten with a super popular actress who once turned down Seunghyun. Youngbae remembers Jiyong's laugh at that one.

 

However, it all changed when Seungri's scandal broke out. It was printed on paper, recorded in the media, permanently. Youngbae remembers the initial shock at the news, because it was more detailed than any story Seungri had ever come up with.

 

The words “ _he choked me”_ and “ _he pulled out and ejaculated on my stomach”_ were forever burned into his mind from that day on.

 

When confronted about it over lunch with the members, Seungri shrugs, acting cooly.

 

“It was just a one night stand. Don't know why she had to go to the tabloids about it,” he says with a weak laugh. He would do that, trying to hide his emotions through humour.

 

“Consider it karma for your endless bragging, maknae,” Jiyong says, smirking at his menu,“Maybe this will teach you to keep it in your pants for once.” Across the table Seunghyun lets out an amused sound and Daesung looks a little scandalized.

 

“You're still just jealous, hyung,” Seungri says, waving him off.

 

Jiyong laughs, nudging Youngbae on the shoulder. “You hear him? He thinks I'm _jealous_.” Jiyong cackles. Youngbae smiles at that.

 

They continue to banter as they're served drinks and food, however Youngbae tunes it all out. He can only think about Seungri clasping his hands around some pretty girl's throat, the way his thick fingers would press into her skin there, cutting off her breath as he fucks into her.

 

It's the image of their normally cute, and sometimes provocative, maknae being so dominant and powerful, so unlike his role in the group. Youngbae can't help to imagine what Seungri must really be like when it comes to sex if what that girl had to say was true. And even then, if she had enjoyed it? What would it feel like? To be helpless, struggling for breath, completely under control of someone else?

 

He shivers, letting out a breathy sigh.

 

Youngbae pushes those thoughts back into the deep, deep corners of his mind, though. Keeping them hidden away because they're dangerous. He's been fronting Seungri's stories for years, and he'd like to keep it that way. Doing his best to let Seungri remain the troublesome maknae in his mind, without letting himself get too carried away.

 

So It's easy to admit he's curious about men when it's about random men he doesn't know. But to be curious about his fellow band mate is a different beast altogether. Especially when he has to be confronted about it in his own apartment.

 

He tries not to think about it, he really does. But those thoughts that he once pushed back slowly crawl forward in his mind. Particularly when he thinks about the noises from last night. Youngbae can't really remember them in detail, did his moans sound stifled? Maybe they did, or maybe Youngbae just wants to remember them that way.

 

He leaves shortly after the stranger does, thinking it better not to be around when Seungri wakes.

__

 

_'why take her to a hotel when all my toys are at home?? ;)'_

 

Youngbae reads the text, four, maybe five times. He can't hide the rising blush on his cheeks, thinking about what the hell Seungri could possibly mean by ' _toys.'_ And Youngbae isn't naive either. No one who is friends with Jiyong really is, to be honest. But really, what could Seungri even be using?

 

His mind flashes back to the scandal: ' _he choked me._ '

 

And then he thinks of Seungri holding him down, tying a scarf around his mouth, or heck, maybe even a ball gag. Thinks about being fucked into the mattress by his dongsaeng, being forced to submit by Seungri's hands, it being them making Seungri's bed bang against the wall.

 

He sighs, close to a moan. Too close.

 

His eyes immediately dart around to the others in the studio, Jiyong and the sound manager fiddling with the knobs. Teddy busy on the computer. Thankfully, they don't care about him and his phone.

 

“Be right back, gotta use the bathroom,” Youngbae says as he rises quickly from his seat. The action causes Teddy to glance at him for a split second, but doesn't question Youngbae's abruptness.

 

He rushes out the door and down the hall to the men's room. He picks the stall furthest from the door, glancing underneath each stall as he walks by to make sure they're empty. As soon as he turns the lock, he reaches down to grasp his growing erection through his jeans and breathes in through his teeth.

 

He thinks about Seungri pushing him onto the mattress, face first. He lands with a huff, unable to steady himself before Seungri is pulling his arms back and tying them with a scarf. Then hands are on his hips, pulling him up, presenting himself.

 

A hand smacks down on his clothed ass, and it feels good but doesn't feel _good_ in the way he wants, the way he needs. He needs to feel something more. Youngbae tries to stick his ass out more, hoping Seungri would get the hint.

 

Seungri chuckles behind him. “So needy, hyung.”

 

But after that slight tease, he gets it, and knows to give Youngbae what he wants. Seungri pulls down his pants, down to his thighs, exposing him. Youngbae feels the cool air of the room on his bare skin for merely a second before Seungri's hand smacks down onto his bare ass. And he doesn't know which is louder, the sound of it or the sound of his moan.

 

Inside the bathroom, Youngbae has to clasp a hand over his mouth as he strokes his cock. That's what gives him the idea of Seungri fucking into him, one hand on Youngbae's throat, the other over his mouth. He can just barely still breathe through his nose.

 

He's on his back, arms still bound underneath him and legs in the air, moaning into Seungri's palm. Youngbae gets dizzy from the lack of oxygen, his vision going blurry as his eyes roll back. His body is on fire, telling him to _breathe damnit!_ But he doesn't want to listen.

 

Seungri is on him, in him, all around him. Youngbae has no control over his own body, it belongs to Seungri in this moment.

 

Thinking about that high, that lack of control, is what has him cumming into his fist in the bathroom stall. His own hand clasped tight over his mouth. He shudders through his orgasm, unable to control his panting breath as he drops his hand.

 

Looking down at the mess he's made, he feels shame. This has gone too far. It's one thing to have a little crush, completely another to have a BDSM fantasy about getting fucked by said crush.

__

 

Youngbae thinks he's going to get home and hide in his room in shame for the rest of the night when he opens the door to be confronted by none other than Seungri.

 

He's sitting on the living room couch, in nothing but a thin t-shirt and underwear. Youngbae balks at him as Seungri greets him, “Oh, hi, hyung!”

 

“Where are your pants?” is all Youngbae can say, frozen in place at the foyer. He can't take his eyes away from the way Seungri's nipples poke through the thin material, or how his underwear clings to his muscled thighs. He knows he's starring, but he can't help it.

 

“What? Can't be comfortable in my own home?” Seungri says with a laugh, raising an eyebrow.

 

“N-no, it's fine,” Youngbae says, mentally cursing himself for stuttering as he takes off his shoes. He thinks back to his original plan. All he needs to do is walk down the hall and into his room, easy, right?

 

He turns to align his shoes with the rest of them (he himself made that a rule when he kept tripping over Seungri's). When Youngbae turns back, ready to speed walk to his room, Seungri has lied back slightly on the couch, raising his arms above his head as he stretches with a groan. His shirt rides up, exposing his abdomen where Youngbae can see the definition of muscle and dark patch of hair. His eye line follows it down, coming upon the bulge in Seungri's tight boxer briefs.

 

He has to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning. Has to mentally slap himself to stop thinking about getting on his knees for Seungri right now in the middle of the living room.

 

“Hyung,” Seungri says, dragging Youngbae out of his lewd thoughts. “Did you need something?” he asks, innocently.

 

“No!” Youngbae shakes his head, blush rising to his cheeks so fast he can't hide it, and speed walks past Seungri down the hall and into his room. He ignores Seungri's confused blinking.

 

Once alone, Youngbae lets out a shaky sigh, running his fingers through his hair and thinks to himself, “ _what the fuck just happened?”_

 

____

 

It should be weird to think about Seungri in such a dominant way. Especially since Youngbae has never _seen_ him be that way. It's always the other members being in charge of him, not the other way around.

 

That is, until Seungri starts learning jujitsu.

 

Comparatively, to the other members, Seungri has always been the weakest(excluding the other Seunghyun). But now, Youngbae watches with amazement from across the gym as Seungri spars with Master Hwang, getting him to submit with a skilled arm hold.

 

Seungri laughs as he lets go, wiping the sweat collected at his brow with the back of his hand. His bangs are soaked with it, and Youngbae can even see it staining through his t-shirt. His tight t-shirt that happens to cling to his newly developed muscles. Biceps that are starting to rival his own. His chest that rises and falls with each pant. His stomach, thin and taut, that Youngbae now knows has a thin trail of hair that…

 

Oh shit, Seungri is _looking at him._

 

Youngbae shakes his head, whipping around on the bench, quickly. But Seungri is never deterred that easily.

 

“Did you want to try, Youngbae hyung?” Seungri asks. Like he thinks Youngbae was just watching their sparring match and not totally drooling over Seungri's body.

 

“Yeah, it's time for me to head out anyway. I have an appointment. You can beat him up for awhile now,” Master Hwang says and he and Seungri share a laugh. Youngbae doesn't find it funny.

 

As Master Hwang heads for the door, Seungri turns back to Youngbae,” So, how about it?”

 

“Ah, no thanks, maknae,” he replies, trying to keep his voice neutral.

 

“Oh come on! It's fun! I'll show you how,” Seungri says, way too excited.

 

Without getting an answer, Seungri makes his way over to Youngbae. He gently tugs at Youngbae's arm. “Come on, hyung. I've beaten Master Hwang like ten times. I wanna spar with someone new! Let me teach you,” he says.

 

“I don't know anything about jujitsu, you just wanna make a fool outta me.”

 

“No I don't. Look, come here,” Seungri pulls Youngbae up by the arm, leading him to the other side of the room.

 

“Seungri, I really don't--.”

 

“Just let me show you one move, okay? One!” Seungri looks at him with those cute puppy eyes he likes to pull on Jiyong or Seunghyun all the time. And usually Youngbae is wiser to it, but today he just can't say no.

 

Youngbae sighs. “Fine. One.”

 

“Okay! Lie down on the ground on your back,” Seungri says.

 

“That's not very fair if I'm already on the ground.” Youngbae frowns. He already doesn't like where this is going. “Aren't you supposed to pin me or something?”

 

“I just wanna show you this submission hold that's super easy. Come on, just do it, hyung!” Seungri whines, putting his pout to full effect. With another sigh, Youngbae does as he's told.

 

Without warning, Seungri straddles his waist, and Youngbae can't control his wide-eyed expression. Seungri's warmth, his sweat-soaked scent, it hits him all at once, causing a gasp to escape. Seungri just smiles, innocently, as he moves to grab Youngbae's wrist with his opposite hand, pinning it above his head.

 

“I grab you like this and,” Seungri leans forward, his elbow pressing into the side of Youngbae's neck, “tuck my other hand under and--,” Seungri does as he says, sneaking his other hand underneath Youngbae's pinned arm and grabs his own wrist with it. With the leverage he simultaneously lift's Youngbae's arm and presses his elbow against Youngbae's neck, making him go limp.

 

Seungri turns to look at him, because Youngbae can't. Their eyes meet, and Seungri has lost that playful, innocent act he was putting on. Instead his eyes are narrowed, a smirk on his lips. Youngbae is almost afraid Seungri is about to break his arm or something when he feels Seungri roll his hips backwards.

 

Youngbae's eyes snap shut. He can't move, but he can breathe. And he does, sharply, through his nose, unable to stop it. Seungri does it again and Youngbae can feel the curve of Seungri's ass press into his groin, firm, round, and warm.

 

Opening his eyes, Youngbae meets Seungri's again. He's still smirking, starring down at Youngbae with hungry eyes. “See hyung, it's easy,” Seungri says, practically whispering it, voice no longer having the high-pitched cute tone it normally carries.

 

He let's go, rolling off of Youngbae. Who once has feeling back in his muscles, quickly scrambles to his feet. “Y-yeah,” is all he manages to say.

 

And before Youngbae can question it, Seungri's sultry look fades away, his eyes once again bright and blinking with a cheery smile plastered on his face.

 

“Let me know if you wanna learn more!” Seungri says, grabbing his stuff before casually walking away to the showers.

 

Youngbae could use a shower himself.

 

____

 

Youngbae does a good job of ignoring Seungri's existence for the next few days. He makes sure to be gone from the apartment in places where he knows Seungri won't find him. Or only be home when Seungri isn't. It gets to the point where it seems like Seungri is like a ghost he only hears in the middle of the night.

 

A ghost who happens to keep company.

 

There's muffled moans and wet sounds coming through the wall again. Accompanied by the sound of footsteps on the floor and the squeaking of the bed. Sure, he doesn't see Seungri throughout the day, but he sure does hear him at night.

 

Youngbae groans, unable to sleep due to the noise. He tries to tune it out, folding his pillow over his head. And maybe if he had any idea where his fucking headphones were, he'd be able to ignore them a little easier.

 

“I can't fucking believe this,” Youngbae mutters to himself. He's partially angry at the fact that he's missing sleep, partially because his body is reacting to the little show next door. He's put all his energy to try and will his crush to go away, but it seems like at every stride, Seungri goes and reminds him of what he's missing.

 

A loud slap followed by a sharp cry echos from behind the wall. Then another, and another.

 

“ _Yes! Hit me, hyung!”_ cries out a mystery voice.

 

“ _Don't you dare stop sucking me._ ” It's Seungri's voice followed by another slapping sound.

 

Youngbae stares wide-eyed into the darkness of his room. The tone of Seungri's deep, commanding voice sends a shiver down his spine and through his groin. He can't help it now, he's definitely getting hard.

 

The slapping sounds and muffled, gargled moans get louder now. He hears what sounds like skin slapping, which is odd because he knows there's a blowjob going on over there. It doesn't really matter because Youngbae is already reaching down to palm himself.

 

He has to stop himself from groaning aloud, even though they're being quite loud themselves, doesn't mean they not might still hear it. He's already hard in his boxer briefs, making them uncomfortably tight. He slips his cock free from them and begins to stroke himself.

 

“ _You like being mouth-fucked don't you, baby?”_

 

Holy shit, that's what he's doing. Seungri is over there shoving his cock down some stranger's throat. Youngbae has to slap his free hand over his mouth to stop his moan from becoming too loud and jerks himself faster.

 

He wants to be that guy, it should be him, over there, on his knees. Seungri's tight grip in his hair as he repeatedly feeds Youngbae his cock, shoving it in until it hits the back of his throat. He would choke for sure, but that's almost half the appeal of it. Having someone else have that much control over him, that much power. Having that someone be Seungri.

 

“ _Fuck, baby, I'm gonna cum. I wanna cum on your pretty face._ ”

 

Seungri groans and Youngbae is gone, jerking himself with abandon, the sound definitely loud, too loud. But fuck, the thought of Seungri's hot cum all over his face and his mouth. He wants it, he wants it so bad.

 

He cums into his fist and all over his abs, gasping into his palm. It's so good, but so bad at the same time. The regret is immediate. He looks down at his soaked hand and mentally curses his weakness.

 

It's pretty quiet next door now, so Youngbae quietly wipes himself off with some tissues, rolls over and tries to sleep without dwelling on what just happened.

 

Except he can't.

 

__

 

Youngbae's in the kitchen, fixing to make himself something to eat. He decides on some instant ramen as even ordering take out seems like too much work.

 

He's actually home for once because well, he just wants to be home. He's tired of having to find things to do in the outside world. Not only that, he's just plain _tired._ Sleep was very seldom last night after initially being woken up, though, he supposes that is his fault.

 

He should have known better. He was weak to let his body and emotions get the best of him. All that effort to avoid his crush was wasted, it seems. He just can't shake these feelings.

 

At least this time he knows by the absence of an extra pair of mystery shoes, Seungri's 'guest' has already left. So he guesses his silver lining of all this is that he doesn't have to deal with the pending anxiety of matching a face to what all was said last night. Wish he could say the same for his room mate.

 

As Youngbae fills up his ramen with water at the sink, he hears Seungri's bedroom door open. Oh, great.

 

“Oh, hi, hyung,” Seungri says casually as he walks into the kitchen, past Youngbae and over to the fridge. It's way late in the afternoon, like so late it could be dinner late, but Seungri looks and sounds as if he's just woken up.

 

“Oh, sorry, did I wake you up?” Youngbae can't help his bitchy tone, setting his ramen in the microwave loud enough to make a sound against the glass of the microwave plate and closing the door particularly hard.

 

Seungri merely raises an eyebrow at him, smirking. “Problem?” he says.

 

“Yeah, what's the big fucking idea having loud sex almost every night? You _know_ I can hear you!” Youngbae says, whipping around in a fury, unable to control the anger in his voice.

 

“I know,” Seungri smiles. But there's something particularly provocative about it, as he slowly closes the fridge door and makes his way to where Youngbae's standing by the microwave. He moves like an animal stalking prey, slow and calculated with a hungry look in his eyes, closer and closer until he's in Youngbae's personal space. “I wanted you to hear me.”

 

Youngbae can't help his own shocked expression. Seungri has been doing it on purpose?

 

“I know you like me. I know you're curious. I liked the attention. And I want more, hyung,” Seungri says, placing his soft, warm hand on Youngbae's cheek. The touch feels like it should burn, it's so warm. “And I know you want it too. I can give it to you--,” Seungri gently presses his thumb to Youngbae's lower lip, “if you let me take it.”

 

Seungri's suddenly changes his grip, moving to clasp his hand over Youngbae's mouth and presses Youngbae's body with his own into in back of the counter top. It digs into Youngbae's spine uncomfortably but it's unimportant, as all Youngbae can focus on is the hand covering his mouth. The feeling of pressure, of being held down, becoming powerless to Seungri's single hand. Youngbae wants to give in to that feeling.

 

Seungri practically towers over him. His eyes are narrowed, with his own lower lip between his teeth, looking into Youngbae's eyes like he's trying to look into Youngbae's soul. “All you have to do is say yes and I'll show you everything I know you've wanted,” Seungri says.

 

Seungri slowly releases his hand from the tight grip he has over Youngbae's mouth, letting go with a gasp from Youngbae's mouth. Seungri grins, as he opts to gently caress Youngbae's chin instead.

 

Youngbae hesitates with a gaping mouth, unable to speak. The rational part of his brain says to tell Seungri to back off, that it was wrong, dangerous. But he also knows he'll never be able to overcome his feelings for Seungri. And here he is, offering to let Youngbae give in to those feelings. Like the temptation of sin, so sweet and alluring it's hard to resist.

 

Well, Youngbae's never been a sinner, but he supposes he hasn't been too far off with his current thoughts.

 

“Show me,” Youngbae says. Seungri smiles.

 

__

 

He's lead into Seungri's room, well, more like pushed and shoved there. But for a moment Seungri stops and turns Youngbae around, looking at him seriously. They're standing in the middle of the room and behind him is the bed. He expects Seungri to push him down onto it, but he doesn't.

 

“Before we go any further we should set some rules. I can be as rough with you as you want, but I'm also not gonna do anything you don't want. So if there's anything that's completely off the table, tell me now,” Seungri says. It's times like this where he really seems like a hyung. It would almost warm Youngbae's heart if he didn't know it was going to be a prerequisite to Seungri probably fucking his brains out.

 

Youngbae has to think about it for a moment. “Just, nothing gross I guess?” he says.

 

“Okay,” Seungri smiles, cute and with a head tilt, “but just as a precaution, we should have a safe word. If I do something you don't want or you just want me to stop say 'banana.'”

 

“Banana?” Youngbae raises a brow, his mouth curving into an awkward smile because he wants to laugh.

 

“It's weird enough and easy to remember and will get my attention. Saying 'no' or 'stop' can get confusing,” Seungri says.

 

“I don't understand how those would be confusing?” Youngbae asks, and Seungri laughs, gently.

 

“I can explain in greater detail for you later, but right now I want to fuck you,” Seungri says, his once cute smile turning mischievous.

 

It's those words, that look, his tone of voice that has Youngbae suck in a breath before Seungri is shoving him onto the bed. Before he has a chance to think about what Seungri's gonna do, he's on top of him, straddling Youngbae and gripping the front of his shirt as he yanks him up to seal their lips in a searing kiss.

 

His mouth his forced open by Seungri's, tongue diving in to explore him. His efforts to kiss back are met with more fierceness, it's overpowering and he _likes_ it. His body is warm, like being drunk on the dominant power Seungri is feeding him. All he can do it let himself be ravaged and moan into the other man's mouth.

 

Youngbae's shirt is suddenly being pulled up, breaking their kiss and Seungri leans down to run a tongue over his tattoo. “I love your sexy tattoos,” he says.

 

He may say that but he doesn't give them attention for long, choosing instead to move downward and latching onto one of Youngbae's nipples. Youngbae gasps in a sharp cry as Seungri's teeth sink into his flesh, his other hand coming up to pinch and twist his other nipple. It hurts but it hurts so _good_ and Youngbae throws his head back unable to keep himself quiet. Seungri pulls and pinches and bites and Youngbae never knew his nipples were so sensitive.

 

Seungri moves down, scooting back so he can run his tongue over Youngbae's abs, too. It's almost ticklish and Youngbae has to stop himself from giggling. Thankfully, Seungri only does it for a couple seconds before moving away.

 

Youngbae is pushed back down onto the bed, his body bouncing slight with the impact, right before Seungri grabs his pants at the waistband, curling his fingers between cotton and skin, tugging them down and throwing them off to the side. Seungri leans back, unabashedly getting an eyeful of Youngbae's erection tenting his underwear. It's the type of searing, hungry stare that makes Youngbae want to submit to him.

 

“Look at you, so hard already,” Seungri says. “Bet you want me to touch you, huh?” Seungri flicks his eyes up to Youngbae's, giving him an impish look.

 

And before he can even think about it he says, “please. Please touch me.” And it's so choked and desperate, voice thick with need, without him even meaning to.

 

Suddenly, Seungri darts forward, slapping a hand to Youngbae's mouth with such strength, it forces his head into the mattress as Seungri once again straddles him. “Shut up, you're going to get only what I feel like giving you. Maybe I'll never touch your cock. Maybe you'll just have to cum without even touching _yourself_.” There's pure venom in Seungri's words and Youngbae makes a muffled, keen moan into Seungri's palm. The rush of adrenaline of fear fuels his arousal. There's a threatening tone to Seungri's voice, and Youngbae _likes_ it.

 

“And you know what? I feel like giving you _my_ cock,” Seungri says and moves off the bed. He leans over and pulls Youngbae by the hair to the edge of the bed, ignoring his cries of discomfort, and bringing him face first into Seungri's crotch. “Suck me.”

 

Youngbae has never given a blowjob before. He knows how they work, but what if he's bad at it? Should he tell Seungri? Would he even care?

 

Interrupting his inner musings, Seungri growls and tugs at his hair. Youngbae quickly, with unsteady hands, goes to pull down Seungri's sweatpants. He's so nervous and he doesn't mean to be. His hands tremble slightly and he mentally curses a bit at himself, hoping he's not looking nervous and naive. He does want this, but it's only just now he's realizing this is first, well, anything with a man.

 

As he pulls down the cotton material, it's revealed that Seungri isn't wearing any underwear. There's no pomp and circumstance about it, he's immediately face to face with Seungri's cock. And god, he's huge; thick.

 

He doesn't get much time to get an eyeful before Seungri is shoving his dick past Youngbae's lips. Shit, he barely even gets to think before Seungri is, yet again, taking control. The taste is bitter and salty skin, a very specific taste he's never had. It's crazy how much he likes it because of the thought of taboo, because it's a taboo he's doing with Seungri.

 

He knows not to use his teeth and spit is good, so he begins to suck, slowly, practically gently. He thinks he should go faster before Seungri gets impatient with him again. It's bound to happen if he's too delicate about it. So he sinks down further, faster, trying to take in as much as he can without choking. It's difficult and tests the limits of his jaw muscles.

 

Seungri keeps the grip on his hair, he pulls while Youngbae blows him. The tension on his scalp feels good. But then suddenly Seungri uses both hands, yanks his head forward by the hair and shoves the entirely of his dick in Youngbae's mouth. Youngbae chokes, instantly. He sputters and whines as Seungri gives short thrusts that make the head of his dick hit the back of his throat. Spit runs out of his mouth and gathers on his chin, dripping down because he can't stop it. He thrashes and struggles in Seungri's grip because it's hard to breathe.

 

Seungri pulls off and out, and Youngbae sucks in a breath. He looks up, panting, and Seungri raises an eyebrow at him. It's an unspoken question and Youngbae knows if he wants to use their safeword, now is the time to do it.

 

But instead of saying anything, he willingly opens his mouth wide. Bruised and spit covered lips open and waiting, pleading with his eyes for Seungri to continue.

 

Seungri gives him a wicked and playful smile before jamming his cock back in.

 

And since he's ready for it, Youngbae is able to brace himself. He can't quite control his gag reflex, just hopes he doesn't accidentally vomit all over Seungri. That'd be embarrassing.

 

He can't quite get the breathing through his nose right, so it's pretty easy for him to choke without breath. Youngbae whines but he's not sure if it's of pain or pleasure, or both. But it's like Seungri knows right when it back off, when to pull out. Seemingly just in time before Youngbae thinks he's gonna pass out.

 

He slumps forward, panting, catching himself by the palms of his hands on the edge of the bed. Seungri pulls him by the hair again, this time to rub his cock on Youngbae's face. Smearing his spit-slicked member across Youngbae's reddened cheeks and his swollen, sensitive lips.

 

Before he can even think, Seungri grabs him by the shoulders, turning him onto his stomach. He pulls at Youngbae's hips until his ass is at the edge of the bed. His arms are spread out in front of him and his feet on the floor.

 

“Stay,” Seungri commands.

 

Youngbae can't see him. He just hears Seungri somewhere behind him, hearing sounds he can't identify. What could only be described as various rustling of objects at best. Didn't Seungri say something before about having toys?

 

It's then that Seungri returns to the bedside, reaching over Youngbae to grab his wrists, pulling them backwards and pinning them behind his back. Youngbae feels a padded, cloth-like material clasp over each wrist before Seungri lets them go. When he moves, he realizes there's a tension of a chain in between them. Seungri has handcuffed him. Holy shit, it's like his jerk off fantasy is coming to life.

 

Youngbae hears something hit the floor with a dull thud before he feels his boxer briefs swiftly being pulled down to his ankles. Seungri is on his knees behind him. He smooths his hands over the cheeks of Youngbae's ass before grabbing a handful of each, digging his nails into them, eliciting a gasp. But then, suddenly, there's the sharp sting of a slap to his right cheek, turning his gasp into a moan. He juts his ass out, hoping to feel that almost razor sharp bit of painful pleasure again.

 

Seungri brings his hand down again, and then again, and again. Slowly building strength and speed with each slap. Youngbae can only whine and wriggle on the mattress as his wrists are bound and his ankles are caught in his own underwear. His skin burns with each new strike, the pain strangely sending pleasure like electric waves straight to his dick.

 

Hands dig into his cheeks again, the one abused by spanks burns and tingles with pain as Seungri grips and pinches. God his poor right cheek is like like red hot fire, and that turns him on. He wants Seungri to mark him, wants him to leave a reminder of their copulation on Youngbae's skin.

 

Thumbs spread him, leaving him open, exposed, and bare to Seungri's eyes. He should feel shy, have some sense of modesty, but fuck, he wants Seungri to look. Would reach behind and spread himself for him if he could.

 

Suddenly, a wet, slick heat is at his entrance, making Youngbae jerk forward with a gasp. “Holy fucking shit,” he mumbles, breathy.

 

It's Seungri's tongue. Youngbae is shocked. His worldview and image of the maknae completely flipped on it's head. The sweet, cute and pure faced Seungri, who turns his nose up to eating foods like persimmons or tomatoes, is licking his asshole. His inner musings are short lived though, or rather, short-circuited as he feels Seungri's curious tongue circle the rim of his ass, just barely breaching the center of it, but not quite.

 

Youngbae doesn't expect Seungri to gently hold his hand as he guides them through this one step at a time, but he still can't help his surprise when Seungri brings up his fingers to join his mouth, and penetrates him with a single barely spit-slick digit.

 

“Fuck!” Youngbae cries out. It fucking hurts and kind of burns. A kind of burn teetering on the edge of being too much for him to handle.

 

His body pushes against the intruding digit but Seungri pushes back, then pulls, and then pushes again. He's thrusting his finger in and out, not slowly nor gently by any means. It's rough and dry and just when Youngbae might think he will actually say their safe word, Seungri pulls his finger all the way out.

 

Youngbae puffs a sigh in relief, his body slumping into the bed. He never realized how much he was tensing up.

 

“Relax, you need to relax, hyung,” Seungri says and his fingers return to Youngbae's entrance. Immediately Youngbae stiffens up, which earns him a slap on his poor sensitive right cheek. “Relax!” Seungri yells. Not exactly the tone one would use to get someone to calm down, but strangely, Youngbae responds to it and he lets the tension leave his body.

 

This time his fingers are wetter, somehow. He slides in two easily and it doesn't hurt as much as one did. They're lubed this time. Seungri begins to thrust the digits in and out—fast. Fast enough to make wet sounds echo in the room. He angles them and twists them and then hooks them and Youngbae feels something deep inside that has him moaning and wanting to press back on those fingers, so he does.

 

He's heard anal is supposed to feel good, but holy shit what the _fuck_?

 

Seungri doesn't let up, finger-fucking him with fervor. The speed of it has Youngbae squirming and wriggling around from the over-stimulation as he cries and wails and gasps. Sounds pouring out of his mouth like a waterfall in spring.

 

Seungri doesn't let him enjoy the sensation for too long, pulling his fingers out and rising to his feet. He grabs Youngbae by the cuffed wrists and shoulder as he pulls him up. “Get on the bed,” he says.

 

Youngbae almost trips where he stands because of his boxer briefs, barely managing to step out of them as he does a weird hop-step while trying to get on the bed. Somehow he manages up without tripping a second time and shuffles on his knees until he loses his balance due to being cuffed, falling face first. He lands with an 'oof' and before he can right himself, Seungri is pulling him up at the hips, putting his ass in the air. It puts him in a position that keeps his face pressed to the mattress uncomfortably.

 

Seungri lets go after getting him where he wants him, moving off the bed again. Youngbae turns his head, trying to look behind himself but his vision is obscured by his shoulder. He can't see where Seungri is, but he can hear him. But there's no indication of what he's doing. All Youngbae can do is wait.

 

Soon enough, Seungri returns to the bed, behind Youngbae. There's distinct crinkling plastic sound, followed by momentary silence. It all becomes clear when he feels the blunt, wet pressure of Seungri's sheathed and slicked cock at his entrance. Youngbae barely gets a chance to take a breath in before Seungri is pressing forward, sliding into him with ease.

 

Youngbae lets out a shaky breath. It doesn't hurt, not exactly, but the stretch is something he's never felt before. He just tries to breathe, tries to stay upright.

 

There is no slow, no romancing. Seungri gets right to working him open with his cock, thrusting, the pace becoming faster and faster with each drive forward of his hips. Youngbae breathes slowly, waits for the sensation to become less strange and new. Tries to look for that pleasure he knows he felt before, hoping Seungri can make him feel it again.

 

Like a beacon of light shining, bright and sudden, the awkward stretch turns into pleasure and it has Youngbae finally letting out a moan, muffled by the bedsheets. The stretch of Seungri's thick cock begins to feel good, so good. He feels it drag and push his insides, just barely touching on the edge of something wonderful.

 

It's then that he feels himself being pulled up by the shoulders, his body hitting Seungri's still clothed firm chest. Seungri's arms wrap around him, traveling upwards. Eager hands make sure to give his still sensitive nipples each a rough pinch along the way. They eventually make their way to his face and neck, delicately covering his mouth, hand over hand, covering even his nose.

 

Using one hand on his throat, Seungri pulls him backward. He uses the leverage of Youngbae's body to pull himself forward, head just overlooking Youngbae's shoulder. From this position their eyes meet.

 

“I want to see the look in your eyes when you can't breathe,” Seungri says, voice husky and thick with lust and dominance.

 

The hand over his mouth suddenly presses tight at the same time the hand on his throat begins to choke him, thumb pressed into his windpipe. Seungri thrusts at an aggressive pace, the sound of their skin slapping seeming violent. The raw roughness of it feels so good, but Youngbae can't breathe. He tries to suck in a breath, desperate for air, but only receives the palm of Seungri's hand. And he can't breathe through his nose either. Seungri having positioned his hand in such a way, it covers both nose and mouth.

 

This is what he wanted so badly. For Seungri to take him, dominate him. Be his killer and his lifeline all at once. He wanted to know what it felt like to give into someone completely. How it would feel to be breathless.

 

Youngbae begins to become lightheaded, feeling drunk off the lack of oxygen. All he can do is feel. Seungri's hands, his cock, his whole body, his _everything_. Youngbae's body goes completely limp, giving himself over, giving complete control to Seungri. And he takes it, Seungri takes it greedily, pushing Youngbae's body to it's limit and beyond. Youngbae's somewhere lost in his mind, detatched from reality and on the brink of passing out. But he still feels pleasure somehow. He's gone, wasted, no longer able to think. He's a puppet on a string, only meant to exist as someone else's plaything. And just as he feels like he's going to take the last step off the ledge and finally step into the darkness, he hears a voice, Seungri's voice.

 

“ _Cum for me.”_

 

He doesn't know if he makes a sound, doesn't know if he's even still awake or just dreaming, but he feels so good. The pleasure rips up and down his whole body in an orgasm like nothing he's felt before. Shaking him down to his very core, turning him inside out. It's midway through that he finally regains the ability to breathe, suddenly realizing that no, he hasn't passed out and this isn't a dream.

 

He's shaking and dizzy, the pleasure still going somehow in little waves as Seungri thrusts in deep. He still has to finish, and he's going to use Youngbae's body to do so. Being fucked still feels good though, he almost feels like he could cum a second time.

 

There isn't a chance for the pleasure to build again as Seungri's hips stutter with his own orgasm. Youngbae is just coherent enough to register it with the breathy groans in his ear. Seungri lets go when he's done, pulling out and letting Youngbae fall forward. He's wrecked, his limbs like jelly, still feeling drunk, but the true soreness of his body is creeping in.

 

He can't move, he just lies there, panting. He doesn't know if he'll ever be able to get up. Maybe he'll just fall asleep right here in this awkward position. It's then his wrists are freed, his weak arms flopping to his sides. Yet he still can't move to get more comfortable, he's completely wore out.

 

Seungri moves his body for him, slowly lying him on his side. This feels better, more natural. Youngbae closes his eyes, thinking he could sleep with ease now. It's then he feels himself being cleaned up. His bottom and genitals being gently wiped clean with a cloth. A bottle is pressed to his lips and he purses his lips at it. He hears Seungri laugh.

 

“You need water, hyung. Drink,” Seungri says and he sounds like his normal self again. The dominant, lustful tone is gone from his voice.

 

Youngbae listens to him and opens up. He is thirsty, really thirsty, and he didn't even know it. He drinks, guzzling down the water eagerly. There's a gentle caress on his shoulder, a slight massage, as Seungri helps him drink. When he's done, Seungri takes the bottle away, setting it off to the side.

 

Youngbae lies there, spent. He still can't will his body to move. He feels Seungri crowd in behind him, spooning him. Arms wrap around him in a warm embrace, Seungri's hands finding his reddened and sore wrists. He takes them in his fingers and begins to lightly massage them, soothing away the soreness.

 

They lie there, Youngbae boneless and pliant as Seungri runs his hands over his body caringly. It's not sexual, in fact it's practically romantic. It makes him feel safe and whole. More like a real person again, less like a toy to be used.

 

“When you feel like it, you should hop in the shower. I'll let you go first. But for now, just lie here and rest,” Seungri says and there he goes, acting like the real hyung again. It should be weird but actually, Youngbae feels comforted. Content.

 

“Thank you,” Youngbae says. He thinks maybe they should talk about what they've just done, but for now he wants to stay here in silence, in the comfort of Seungri's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> yooooo this took forever and a half. don't know why it is every time I write porn, it has to be an epic novel in length. lol so this is un-beta'd and I'd really appreciate any critiques on it. I wrote a lot of this while sick. tried to include what I know about dom/sub relationships and breathplay. can't say I've done it myself but I hope my writing makes it seem authentic! hope this is what the promptee was looking for, as their prompt was pretty vague. so I pretty much had no strict guidelines for this. but that's okay; thanks for reading and thanks for letting me participate in this wonderful fest!


End file.
